Iklan Tri ala Organisasi XIII
by synstropezia
Summary: Iklan 3 ( Tri ) ala Organisasi XIII
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Heart bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

A/N : Harusnya sih lanjutiin cerita yg liburan musim panas, tapi mumpung ad ide lain. Takut didahului orang :D

Summary : Iklan 3 ( Tri ) ala organisasi XIII

Xigbar :

Kalau sudah besar nanti aku mau jadi pemburu hewan  
Bawa pistol tiap hari biar keliatan seram  
Nembaknya pas ada orang, biar dipuji keren  
Sering ganti-ganti pistol biar keliatan keren, padahal hasil nyuri dari toko weapon  
Kalau udah tua cuman bisa liatiin orang berburu  
Kalau mau ikut berburu, sasaran sering meleset karna mata udah rabun  
Jadi pemburu hewan itu menyenangkan tapi susah dijalanin

Vexen :

Kalau sudah besar nanti aku mau jadi ilmuwan  
Tiap hari memakai jas putih, biar keliatan seperti ilmuwan sejati  
Sering melakukan percobaan biar keliatan tekun, padahal udah 100x gagal  
Karna gagal sayapun alih profesi jadi penjaga pintu rumah  
Kalau udah tua cuman bisa diam duduk di rumah  
Kalau mau menjaga pintu rumah, pasti udah dibobol orang rumahnya karna sudah tak bisa melawan lagi, kalau mau melakukan percobaan pasti lab meledak karna mata rabun jadi salah masukiin bahan  
Jadi ilmuwan alih profesi ke penjaga pintu rumah itu menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalanin

Demyx :

Kalau sudah besar nanti aku mau jadi penyanyi dangdut  
Nyanyi dangdut dan goyang dangdut tiap hari, biar diliatin banyak orang  
Suara speaker agak digedeiin supaya kedengeraan tetangga dan orang banyak  
Ngadaiin konser kecil-kecilaan dipasar malam biar keliatannya keren, padahal ga ada penonton sama sekali  
Kalau udah tua cuman bisa dengeriin lagu dangdut doang  
Kalau mau goyang, entar malah encok  
Jadi penyanyi dangdut itu menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalanin

Marluxia :

Kalau sudah besar nanti aku mau jadi tukang kebun  
Menunggu untuk dipanggil  
Kalau ga ada kerjaan, duduk-duduk di taman sambil nangis ( ga laku soalnya )  
Motongiin rumput dan menanam bunga biar keliatan banyak job, padahal cuman nyelonong masuk ke rumah orang dan pura-pura nanem bunga atau motongiin rumput  
Kalau udah tua cuman bisa liatiin kebun doang  
Kalau mau ngurus kebun, ntar malah kewalahaan soalnya kebun sendiri aja udah luas, gimana kebun orang lain?  
Jadi tukang kebun itu menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalanin

Larxene :

Kalau udah besar nanti aku mau jadi tante-tante pemarah  
Tiap hari marah-marah biar keliatan serem  
Suara agak digedeiin biar tetangga sebelah takut  
Marah-marah tiap hari meskipun tak ada yang membuat marah  
Kalau udah tua cuman bisa dengeriin marahaan orang  
Kalau mau marah-marah, ntar kena serangan jantung atau tekanan darah tinggi  
Jadi tante-tante permarah itu menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalanin

Zexion :

Kalau udah besar aku mau jadi pepustakawaan  
Jagaiin perpustakaan tiap hari meski udah bosen  
Baca buku tiap hari, biar keliatan kayak orang pinter, padahal baca buku komik  
Mondar-mandir liat-liat buku, padahal sebenarnya liatiin cewe cantik di rak sebelah  
Kalau udah tua cuman bisa duduk-duduk di kursi  
Kalau mau baca buku, harus minta dibacaiin sama orang lain  
Jadi perputakawaan itu menyenangkan tapi susah dijalanin

Roxas :

Kalau udah besar nanti aku mau jadi master keyblade  
Membawa 2 keyblade tiap hari biar dipuji orang keren, padahal ga bisa makenya  
Sering ganti-ganti keyblade biar keliatan gaul, padahal hasil nyolong dari keyblade master lainnya  
Tiap hari membunuh heartless yang menggangu warga, biar keliatan seperti pahlawan  
Kalau udah tua cuman bisa melihat orang menyerang heartless make keyblade  
Kalau mau nyerang, pasti diserang heartlessnya duluan karna gerakan udah lambat  
Jadi keyblade master itu menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalanin

**The End..**

A/N : Kirannya sekian dulu dari saya, mohon maaf apabila tidak terlalu mirip sama iklan tri, RnR please :v


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Kebetulaan dah ada idenya, saya lanjut lagi deh :v Semoga suka, RnR :D

Xemnas :

Kalau sudah besar nanti aku mau jadi pemimpiin perusahaan  
Memakai jas tiap hari biar keliatan seperti orang penting, padahal jasnya nyolong dari laundrey  
Makan di lestorant mahal tiap hari, aku yang traktir biar keliatan kaya, padahal uangnya nyolong dari bank  
Mengerjakaan tugas yang banyak biar keliataan seperti orang sibuk  
Kalau udah tua, perusahaan harus diserahkan pada generasi selanjutnya  
Masalahnya apakah dia bisa mengolah perusahaan tersebut dengan baik?  
Jadi pemimpin perusahaan itu menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalanin

Axel :

Kalau sudah besar nanti aku mau jadi pemadam kebakaraan  
Memadamkan api yang membakar rumah, biar keliatan berani padahal aslinya ketakutaan sampe kencing dicelana  
Kalau ga ada panggilan, nongkrong sesama pemadam kebakaraan di warteg  
Gaji memang lumayan tapi cuman cukup untuk sebulan  
Kalau udah tua cuman bisa melihat berita kebakaraan di tv, ga bisa ikut memadamkan api  
Kalau rumah kebakaraan, harus minta tolong orang madamiin api  
Jadi pemadam kebakaraan itu menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalanin

Luxord :

Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku mau jadi gambler  
Setiap pagi, siang,sore,malam main kartu terusss  
Meskipun udah bosen, tetap main, biar lebih seru ditambah uang mainnya  
Selalu menang setiap main kartu dan mendapat banyak uang, padahal mainnya curang  
Kalau udah tua, memang masih bisa main kartu  
Tapi kalau udah kalah, tiap pagi,siang,malam cuman bisa liatiin orang main kartu ( soalnya udah ga punya uang daripada nambah utang mending ga maen :p )  
Jadi gambler itu menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalanin

Saix :

Kalau udah besar nanti, aku mau jadi penebang pohon  
Bawa kapak emas tiap hari, dan dipuji orang-orang padahal kapaknya cuman dicat make warna emas  
Tiap hari nebangiin pohon, buat antisipasi biar ga pegel nempeliin koyo diseluruh tubuh  
Meski sudah menebangi banyak pohon, tetap melakukan reboisasi  
Kalau udah tua, cuman bisa melihat pohon-pohon  
Kalau mau nebang pohon, udah ga kuat ngangkat kapaknya  
Jadi penebang pohon itu menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalanin

Xaldin :

Kalau sudah besar nanti aku mau jadi pengendali angin seperti aang  
Bermain-main dengan angin tiap hari  
Terkadang suka iseng, make angin buat nerbangiin rok cewe biar keliatan celana dalamnya  
Akhirnyapun ditabokiin cewe-cewe karna dianggap cabul  
Kalau udah tua memang masih bisa main angin  
Tapi kalau make angin buat nerbangiin rok cewe, ntar malah disangka kakek-kakek playboy  
Jadi pengendali angin itu menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalanin

A/N : Ga ada ide buat bikin versi Lexaeus, soalnya ga terlalu ngerti dia tuh senjata apaan, element apaan, ga jelass...RnR aja deh ;D


End file.
